The compound tiotropium bromide, a salt of tiotropium, is known from European Patent Application EP 418 716 A1 and has the following chemical structure:

This compound may also be referred to by the chemical name (1α,2β,4β,5α,7β)-7-[(hydroxydi-2-thienylacetyl)oxy]-9,9-dimethyl-3-oxa-9-azoniatricyclo[3.3.1.02,4] nonane-bromide and has valuable pharmacological properties. The name tiotropium is to be interpreted within the scope of the present invention as a reference to the free cation 1′.
Tiotropium bromide, and other salts of tiotropium, are highly active anticholinergics and may therefore provide a therapeutic benefit in the treatment of asthma or COPD (chronic obstructive pulmonary disease).
Tiotropium salts are preferably administered by inhalation. Suitable inhalable powders packed into appropriate capsules (inhalettes) and administered by suitable powder inhalers may be used. Alternatively, it may be administered by the use of suitable inhalable aerosols. These also include powdered inhalable aerosols which contain, for example, HFA134a, HFA227 or mixtures thereof as propellant gas. They may also be administered by inhalation using suitable solutions of the tiotropium salt.